Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: Kushina brings her five-year-old son to the Uchiha estates to visit an old friend. During that night, there is a thunder storm. Who is the one to calm the young boy down, and how is it done?


**A/N-** I love this song. You-- the reader-- have to listen to this song. The name is the title of this story, and it is performed by Vienna Teng. Beautiful.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but the idea for the story.

Please, Enjoy!

* * *

**Lullaby For A Stormy Night**

Sasuke always considered himself an adult. Yes, he was only seven years old, but he always figured that being a child was a state of mind rather than a stage in life. Take note of this, it is key to this story. All of this is.

Sasuke normally kept to himself-- not that he was shy. He simply didn't bother with other people more than necessary. He didn't have any friends. When I asked him why, he said;

"When I find someone whom I deem interesting enough, I will play with them. No one has been yet, Mommy."

My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and this is a story of my son, Sasuke Uchiha, and his best friend as of a few days ago, Naruto Uzumaki.

--

It all began when my girlfriend from high school came over for a weekend.

"Mikoto! My lord, it's been too long!" Kushina exclaimed as she walk in the door of the Uchiha estate.

"Yes, it certainly has. Come to the parlor, meet my family?" I said.

"Of course! Come on, Naruto, honey," she said. I then noticed a blonde boy behind my friend. I crouched down to his eye level.

"Hello Naruto. How old are you?" I asked. He hid behind Kushina even more.

"F-five," he told me. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Come, I have a son around your age." Itachi wouldn't want to play with such a young boy, but Sasuke might. I wasn't sure, however, if Sasuke would like the boy. Naruto seemed like a timid child. Sasuke didn't like those who felt intimidated by someone they just met. "Shows how weak they are," he would tell me.

We walked in to find my husband, Fugaku, sitting in "his" chair and my tow sons, Itachi (twelve years old) and Sasuke (seven years old) on the floor, just sitting.

"Fugaku, this is my best friend ever, Kushina. Kushina, this is my husband, Fugaku," I introduced. While they said their hellos, I brought Naruto over to the boys.

"Itachi, Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto, these are my sons, Itachi and Sasuke," I told the boys.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting the reaction from the boys. It was strange.

Itachi smiled. He smiled so wide, with his teeth showing. I… can't remember any time he had done something like this.

"Blondie," he said, "You are the cutest thing in the world." Cute? Yes, the boy was adorable, but Itachi… why would he notice? Itachi outright ignored anyone until he knew them well enough. How…peculiar.

And what surprised me eve more was what Naruto said after that.

"So I've been told," and he smirked. I blinked. What happened to the boy before?

But then, Sasuke did the unthinkable.

He took Naruto's hand right out from mine. "Itachi, you have a best friend already!" he said, and glared at his brother. "Naruto is gonna be mine."

Naruto frowned. "What if I don't wanna be your best friend?"

"You don't have a choice, 'cause I'm a Uchiha! And Daddy always told me that Uchihas always got what they wanted, and I want you!" Sasuke informed.

I blinked --again-- and took this as my cue to leave. However, even thought I had left, I couldn't help but listen in on the boys. I mean, Sasuke's making a friend! So I did my best at listening to both the conversations going on.

"So while I was at work, my cell phone went off. Remember, I work in a school library! And plus--" I figure that this story would take a while-- this is Kushina we're talking about! So, I switched over to the boys…

"Okay Naruto, as my best friend, we have to play," I could hear Sasuke saying.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed, "'Cause that's what I do with my best friend--" he suddenly stopped, probably because of a glare. I have no idea where Sasuke learned to glare like that…it certainly wasn't from me.

"It's what I did with my _old_ best friend, Kiba," Naruto corrected. "What do you wanna do?"

"Um… I donno. What do you normally do?"

"We could go outside and play tag!"

"Tag? Psh, that's for kids!"

"We are kids!"

"You may be a kid, but I am not."

"Oh… well, could you pretend to be one right now?"

A sigh. "Fine." I heard walking…. Then a door opening…. And closing.

"And the principal walks in!" The punch line. I laughed along with the other two, a good laugh. Not hysterical, not a chuckle.

And so, after about an hour, I went to go find the young boys. I walked out the door, and went to the back yard.

"Hmm… looks like a storm tonight," I mused. The clouds were a dark grey, heavy with water.

Then, a bright flash went past me. Naruto was running, and fast.

"Sasuke you can't catch me! I'm too fast!" Naruto claimed as he ran. Next thing I knew, Sasuke ran after him.

"Yes, I'm gonna get you, 'cause I'm faster!" he said.

I cleared my throat, loudly, and said, "Boys, dinner!" The stopped in mid-step and turned on their heals.

"Food!" Naruto cheered. "Sasuke, race you inside!"

"I'm gonna win, Naru-chan!" Naru…. Naru-chan?! Perhaps they _were_ going to be friends. I couldn't wait to tell Kushina… and Fugaku!

Inside, we sat down to eat. Itachi was eating as he normally did; in small, slow bits. Same as Fugaku, Kushina and I. The only ones who weren't-- well, you can obviously tell-- was Sasuke and Naruto. It was like… it was like they were competing to see who could eat the most and fastest.

Quite repulsive, really.

"I win!" Sasuke announced. Naruto pouted.

"Stupid Sasuke-teme…" he grumbled.

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Kushina told her son. "Where did you learn that word anyway?"

"From you, Mommy."

Itachi almost chocked on his food. Kushina sighed.

And soon, dinner was over, and the boys played some more. Well, really it was Sasuke and Naruto trying to "wrestle" with Itachi. The clock stroked eight, and the youngest boys had to go to sleep.

"Naru-chan is sleeping with me," Sasuke told said boy's mother.

She gave him a -fake- stern look. "Okay, but Naruto gets scared of the thunder. It's going to rain tonight, so you have to comfort him. That's you responsibility, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke's room was big. He had a "grown-up" full bed with blue sheets. In the corner was a bookshelf, filled with books a seven-year-old couldn't possibly read. There was a toy box-- never used, and a bunch of other things. Also, there was a piano.

"Sasuke-kun plays?" Kushina asked me.

"Yes, and well," I told my friend.

We tucked in the boys, or rather, we put them in the bed and they made themselves comfortable. Sasuke had his arm over the younger boy. Naruto was snuggled in the youngest Uchiha's chest.

"So… cute!" Kushina squealed.

I sighed. "Fugaku wont like this… if it escalades to more," I said.

"Oh sure, ruin it, why don't you?"

We went back down stairs, and not even fifteen minutes after we left the boys, thunder began to rumble.

"Um… I better go check on Naruto," Kushina said.

"I'll come too," I told her.

We walked up the stairs and surely, we heard Naruto crying.

"Wait!" I whispered harshly, "Lets see what Sasuke is going to do first." Kushina looked as if she was debating if she would go in or not, but stayed put.

"Naru-chan… shush, it's not so bad," Sasuke said reassuringly. He and Naruto we sitting side-by-side on his bed.

"Y-yes… it i-is. I-it's s-s-so scary!" The blonde boy said in between sobs.

"You need a distraction." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sasuke walked over to his piano. "Get under the covers." Naruto reluctantly obligated.

"What is he going to do?" Kushina whispered.

"Obviously, Sasuke's going to play a song," I whispered back. Sometimes she is so… oblivious!

Naruto was trying to calm down, but his sobs could still be heard.

"Would you like me to sing?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I guess…" Naruto answered. Sasuke began to play. It was a soft tune, some might even describe it to be lovely.

"I… know this song," Kushina told me.

"I... don't. And I didn't know Sasuke did." I was very much confused. I taught my sons all of their songs. Or… so I thought.

And when Sasuke began to sing, my heart melted.

"Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight."

"Wow…" my friend and I both said.

Sasuke continued, "And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Little child, be not afraid, though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight."

"I… never heard words before… to this song…"

"Little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand. And I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." This next part, my son sang as if he was confessing. "For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight."

I wiped my tears. It was… simply beautiful. The boy stumbled over a few of the bigger words, but held his voice strong. It was… again, beautiful.

"Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you'll know…" he dragged on that last note. "that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning" he dragged on that last note. "Everything's fine in the morning, the rain'll be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning."

The song ended. Sasuke walked up to the now sleeping blonde and kissed his forehead.

"Night," he whispered, and climbed in next to the other boy.

* * *

Okay, I do hope you enjoyed! Review if you would like.


End file.
